Club Penguin: Trouble In Time
by Club Penguin Lover
Summary: Two penguins are bending time as they go through a journey to find... themselves? K  for mild language.
1. G's New Invention

**Club Penguin: Trouble In Time**

**By Club Penguin Lover**

**Prologue: G's New Invention**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CLUB PENGUIN OR THE PLACES. I MADE UP THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT G, JET PACK GUY, ROOKIE AND THE PENGUIN BAND AND CANDENCE AND ROCKHOPPER. I WILL ONLY POST THIS DISCLAIMER ONCE BECAUSE IT IS TOO LONG.**

It was a great day at Club Penguin. Penguins were throwing snowballs, starting up a chat, playing games.

09:56:23

"Hey lets go to G and find out what he's up to!" Djdude634 said.

"Ok sure!" replied PrincessPenguin. They found themselves in front of G's doorstep. They knocked twice, and G let them in.

10:01:04

"Ah, you're just in time to witness my latest invention!" G said as he pulled a sheet off a lump.

"Wow!" shouted PrincessPenguin as they stared at the machine that stood before them.

"I call this the Time Twister!" G said as he waved toward the strange machine.

10:05:20

"What does it do?" asked PrincessPenguin.

"You'll see if you step inside." G said simply as he gestured toward the machine. The two penguins stepped inside… and there was a blinding light.


	2. There We Are!

**Club Pengin: Trouble In Time**

**By Club Penguin Lover**

**Chapter 1: "There We Are!"**

**DI- Oh yes. **

**The Following Takes Place- What am I trying to do, rip off 24?**

The two penguins stepped out of the machine, completely unharmed.

"What did that do?" asked Djdude634.

"You'll see." giggled G. Then all of a sudden, PrincessPenguin pointed out the window.

"Look!" she shouted. "There… we are!" She pointed at two penguins… _that looked exactly like Djdude634 and PrincessPenguin! _

"What the-" said Djdude634. "What's happened, G?"

"This machine makes a duplicate of you, showing what will happen to you in the future." G explained.

10:35:58

"Ohhh!" said the two penguins.

"Well, go see what will happen to yourselves!" shouted G, indicating the door. And so the two penguins waddled out the door.

10:40:20

Djdude looked around a corner. There they were, chatting it up.

"What should we do today?" asked Future Djdude634.

"I don't know, maybe a game of Card-Jitsu?" replied Future PrincessPenguin.

"All right, it's on!" shouted Future Djdude634. And so they teleported to the Dojo.

"What time was that?' asked PrincessPenguin.

"Hmm." mumbled Djdude634, scanning the area with his Time Scanner G just gave him. the time showed on the display: 10:50:57. Djdude634 looked at his watch.

10:50:50

"Oh my gosh that's right now!" shouted Djdude634. Then he began to feel bored.

"What should we do today?" Djdude asked.

"I don't know, maybe a game of Card-Jitsu?" replied PrincessPenguin.

"All right, it's on!" shouted Djdue634. And so they teleported to the Dojo, but he couldn't help feeling a bit of déjà vu.


	3. Commotion In The Dojo

**Club Penguin: Trouble in Time**

**By Club Penguin Lover**

**Chapter 2: Commotion In The Dojo**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SENSEI EITHER.**

**Oh fine. I am trying to rip off 24. Nah, just kidding.**

As the two penguins entered the Dojo, their first smell was hot sauce. LOTS OF HOT SAUCE. Their second smell was seawater. LOTS OF SEAWATER. Djdude634 looked around… and saw a huge crowd standing around the Future themselves!

"Yeah! Yeah! Go on, she's going to use snow!" yelled a person in the crowd.

"Shut up!" shouted another person in the crowd. "That's cheating!" The Future Djdude634 chose his best fire card, but the Future PrincessPenguin knew better than that. She chose a water card.

"Ha!" exclaimed the Future PrincessPenguin, filling up a water balloon. The crowd yelled as there was loud SPLASH.

11:00:00

"We've got to stop this madness!" hissed PrincessPenguin. Then she spotted Sensei over in a corner. "Let's go!" PrincessPenguin grabbed Djdude634's hand and pulled him along to Sensei.

"Oh dear." sighed Sensei. "Why did this have to happen?" He looked up and in astonishment, he saw a duplicate of Djdude634 and PrincessPenguin standing right before him!

"But you're... buh… uhh..." stammered Sensei as he looked back and forth between the crowd and the two penguins that stood before him.

"Trust me, we're not going to hurt you. Now, what happened here?" asked Djdude634.

"You guys had the ultimate Card-Jitsu game because some penguin wearing a dark hoodie asked you to take it up a notch. Then this happened!" explained Sensei.

"Who is this guy?" asked PrincessPenguin.

"I don't know!" shouted Sensei. "This is all so confusing! You're here… and there at the same time!"

"Don't worry. We'll fix this." reassured Djdude634. The duo hurried out the door, heading to G's room.

11:10:28

11:10:29

11:10:30

Djdude634 knocked on the door and G opened it.

"G, we need to change the future. Do you have an invention that could do that?" asked Djdude634. G smiled.

"I knew this would come in handy someday." G said as he took out a small gadget. "This I call the Time Turner. Use it to turn back time." He threw the gadget to PrincessPenguin and she safely caught it.

11:14:46

Djdude634 and PrincessPenguin returned to the dojo. Djdude634 scanned the area with his Time Scanner and the scanner said it started at 11:26:37. PrincessPenguin took out the Time Turner and entered 11:26:37. There was a blinding light and the duo disappeared.


	4. Lets Play A Different Game

**Club Penguin: Trouble In Time**

**By Club Penguin Lover**

**Chapter 3: "Let's Play A Different Game…"**

11:26:37

The two penguins warped out of thin air to many penguins astonishment. Djdude634 and PrincessPenguin spotted the Future themselves playing Card-Jitsu. Then, the dark hoodie guy came in. Djdude634 yelped and ran for the Future himself.

11:27:20

Djdude634 pushed the Future himself off the Card-Jitsu mat, causing the Future Djdude634 to drop all his cards.

"What the-"exclaimed the Future Djdude634.

"Let's play a different game…" said Djdude634 as he stopped pushing.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" said the Future PrincessPenguin, picking up some cards from the floor. Then she noticed a card.

"Ha!" she shouted. "I knew that you were going to use water!" The Future Djdude634 grumbled. The dark hoodie guy came up and mumbled something in the Future Djdude634's ear.

11:32:45

"What?" said the Future Djdude634, surprised. "You want us to keep on playing and take it up a notch?" The hoodie guy nodded.

"NO! Let's play sled racing instead!" shouted Djdude634.

"NO! I want to play ultimate Card-Jitsu!" yelled the Future Djdude634.

"YEAH!" agreed the Future PrincessPenguin.

"NO!" shouted PrincessPenguin.

"I DISAGREE!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"I WANT TO PLAY CARD-JITSU ULITMATE TOO!"

"NO! THE RESULTS ARE EXPLOSIVE!"

"STOP IT! At this rate my ears are going to be deaf!" shouted the Sensei.

"Oh. Sorry." apologized the two Djdude634s and the two PrincessPenguins.

11:35:33

The hoodie guy shook his head, trying not to use his voice that much. He whispered in Djdue634's ear again.

"OKAY FINE!" shouted the Future Djdude634, knocking the hoodie guy down. "I WILL TAKE IT FURTHER IF THESE 'ME'S' AND 'YOU'S' STOP BUGGING ME!"

"NO!" shouted Djdude634 and took out a phone. He warped to the Ski Hill, leaving the hoodie guy behind.

11:40:57

The foursome warped out of thin air to the Ski Hill.

"What... the..." stammered the Future Djdude634.

"Hey! Race you to the bottom!" giggled the Future PrincessPenguin, getting on a tube.

"Oh, it's on!" shouted the Future Djdude634, hopping onto another raft.

"READY…" said Djdude634.

"SET…" said PrincessPenguin.

"GO!" shouted the four at once and off the Future themselves went!

"Well, looks like our work here is done." said Djdude634, getting out the Time Turner. He turned the dial too "Present" and pressed the button. Again, there was a blinding flash, making the two penguins disappear.

11:45:58

11:45:59

11:46:00


	5. Back To The Present

**Club Penguin: Trouble In Time**

**By Club Penguin Lover**

**Chapter 4: Back To The Present And Into The Lighthouse**

11:15:36

The duo returned back to their present time, right next to G.

"Ah. I was waiting for you." explained G.

"How did you know that we were going to come back here?" asked PrincessPenguin.

"I put scanners around your legs." said G.

"And we didn't even notice?" said Djdude634, looking at down.

"They are invisible." said G.

"Oh." said the two penguins at once.

11:17:44

"So I guess we still have to watch ourselves." said Djdude634, pointing at the Future themselves covered in snow.

"Yep." said G. "I'll be tracking your movements with the computer!" The two penguins waddled off towards the Lighthouse, where themselves in the Future were.

11:19:58

11:19:59

11:20:00

There was nothing special in the Lighthouse. The Future themselves were playing on the stage, trying to remake the Penguin Band's song, Better Days.

"Well, there's nothing wrong about this." pointed out Djdude634, sitting down.

"Yeah, let's just sit down and watch, just in case something goes wrong." said PrincessPenguin.

11:24:57

After the "band" finished the song, the Future Djdude634 and Future PrincessPenguin walked up to the Beacon. The real Djdude634 and PrincessPenguin followed them.

"Hey, let's play Jet Pack Adventure!" shouted the Future Djdude634.

"Okay!" agreed Future PrincessPenguin, putting on a Jet Pack… _that was low on fuel! _Djdude634 gasped.

"No, wait…" said PrincessPenguin, noticing the low fuel sign on the Future Djdude634's Jet Pack. But they already took off.

"We have to follow them!" shouted Djdude634, grabbing PrincessPenguin by the neck and putting on a Jetpack.

"Okay, okay!" shouted PrincessPenguin, also putting on a Jetpack. They blasted off into the aky.

11:29:57

11:29:58

11:29:59

11:30:00


	6. Sky Chase

**Club Penguin: Trouble In Time**

**By Club Penguin Lover**

**Chapter 5: Sky Chase**

**TYPO ALERT! TYPO ALERT! IN CHAPTER 4 IT SAYS INVISBILE SCANNERS AROUND THEIR "LEGS". BUT PENGUIN'S DON'T EVEN HAVE LEGS. I MEANT WAIST. BEEP BEEP BEEPITY BEEP.**

Shut up! You're ruining the story!

**BEEP.**

Fine. Let's begin.

Djdude634 strapped on his jetpack and PrincessPenguin did too. Then they both took off after the Future themselves. Suddenly, the Future PrincessPenguin swerved and hit a hot air balloon! The balloon swung off course and crashed into the anvils. The anvils fell towards Djdude634 and PrincessPenguin! They desperately dodged the anvils, but Djdude634 got hit! He fell, but just in time, PrincessPenguin caught him. She spotted a nearby fuel can and got it and in no time, Djdude634 was back flying.

"FUEL LOW. FUEL LOW." beeped the jetpack. The Future PrincessPenguin looked backwards and got angry.

"You guys! Stop following us!

11:38:67. **BEEP BEEP BEEPITY BEEP. THE TIME SHOULD BE 11:36:57. BEEP.**

Uh, shut up!

The Future Djdude634 looked back too.

"Why do you follow us?" asked Djdude634.

"Listen, if you don't land right now, something really bad is going to happen." explained Djdude634.

"PUH-lease! I'm the expert. Watch this!" said the Future Djdude634 did a back flip, soared into the air and bounced on a balloon. PrincessPenguin winced as she thought of how much fuel that had used up.

"Trust us!" yelled Djdude634. "LAND NOW!"

"FUEL EMPTY." said a voice. Everyone went rigid, even the future Djdude634 that was still balancing on the balloon. Then the balloon popped and Djdude634 fell!

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Future Djdude634. PrincessPenguin and Djdude634 swooped down and caught the Future Djdude634.

"FUEL EMPTY." boomed another voice and this time, the Future PrincessPenguin fell! PrincessPenguin zoomed down to get herself, leaving Djdude634 with himself. PrincessPenguin caught herself, and they all landed safely. Suddenly, Hoodie Guy appeared. Hoodie Guy whispered something in the Future Djdude634's ear. Then he considered what Hoodie Guy just said to him, then he shook his head. Hoodie raised his fist and stomped on the ground.

"STOP! Tell me who you are!" shouted Djdude634,, grabbing Hoodie Guy's hoodie. But Hoodie Guy got away.


End file.
